Natsu's letter
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: Dear Lucy, If you're reading this, it must mean I'm gone. Not dead, but gone. Well yes I'm not breathing but I'm still here on Earth. I'm in you, wow that sounded wrong, but what I mean is that I'm in your heart and you'll always be in mine. . . A ONE-SHOT!


**A one-shot for you guys! I hope you guys love my one-shots because I do love writing/typing for you guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been updated in a while. . .kind of enjoying my summer~**

**NOTICE: THE ONLY CREDITS THAT GO TO ME IS THE PLOT! THE REST GO TO HIRO! (I hope I spelled that right)**

**PLEASE LISTEN AND READ: watch?v=QJtLZ_D1Hw (YOUTUBE) Someone Like You - Adele (Instumental version)**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**I walk out of the house and to the mailbox. Its been a while since I've been outside since well _he_ died.I opened the mailbox to see a whole bunch of envelopes squished together, I pull them all out smoothly. My eyes looking through them and they're all about bills, coupons, or advertisement. I look through them one by one until I get to the last one. It's a letter. . .from Natsu. My eyes grow wide thinking for a second that he's alive and sent this letter to tell me he is but then I realize how crazy that is. I open up the envelope and pull out the piece of written paper. It's folded up neatly but I can tell this letter was from months ago, Natsu died only three weeks ago. **

**As I unfold it I can see it's a letter, a long one too. When I unfold it I slowly read it through. **

**_Dear Lucy,_  
**

**_If you're reading this, it must mean I'm gone. Not dead, but gone. Well yes I'm not breathing but I'm still here on Earth. I'm in you, wow that sounded wrong, but what I mean is that I'm in your heart and you'll always be in mine. Lucy, I've been married to you for four years and in those years, months, weeks, days, hours, days, minutes, and seconds, I loved you and still do. I love you so much that I was very afraid of losing you. That was my actual fear. Losing you, losing the girl I loved and still do, losing the girl that has the beauty that not even angels could compare too, especially losing the girl that made me so happy. Damn it, I'm still in the beginning of the letter and is already starting to tear up. . .why did this have to happen! Why did cancer have to get me! Why did cancer have to make me stop hugging you, kissing you, talking to you,and laughing with you! Why!? _**

**_I hate writing this, not because it's hard to write or because I hate writing, it's because this is a letter of you losing me. Something I never wanted to happen. Something I never thought would happen. The thing I hate most about this letter is that this'll be the last thing you'll read from me, the last thing you'll have from me. But I don't regret writing it. The only thing I would regret is if I didn't write you a letter because you wouldn't be able to hear me say "I love you" anymore. . ._**

**_Hey Lucy do you remember our first date. We didn't do anything fancy or go out. We just had a lazy Saturday at my house watching movies, baking cookies, talking to each other. That was probably the best day ever. You were so beautiful and all you were wearing was sweats and a loose shirt, your hair was up in a messy bun but the best thing about how you looked was that you didn't wear any make up. You didn't do anything special to really impress me but what you did impress me a lot! Now remember our last date? It was in the hospital cafeteria. You fed me while I fed you. We talked and laughed loudly, got a couple of mean looks but who cared?! Not us. Even though we had a fun day, that same date ended up pretty sadly. You broke down crying. I hated seeing you cry, especially when I was the reason behind those tears. _**

**_Lucy I am sorry. I'm sorry I can't be there to hug you tightly anymore. Or kiss your warm lips. I'm sorry I can't make those corny jokes to you. Sorry I can't cheer you up when you're down. Sorry I can tell you I love you. I am so sorry that you'll wake up with no one beside you, no one for you to snuggle up with. I am sorry Lucy that I can't physically be beside you but it doesn't mean I'm not._**

**_Love, your loving husband, Natsu._**

**I read it over and over again. I try to remember each word in that letter. Try to read it with his voice. After ten minutes of just standing and doing so I fold it back, tuck it in it's envelope, then put it somewhere safe. I put it in a box marked Our Memories. I close it softly and put the box under my bed where it can be safe. I fall onto the bed and feel Natsu beside me.**

* * *

**That's it! I hope you liked it!**

**Review please.**


End file.
